Gates of Jade
by DamagedDreamer
Summary: Her life was anything but royal, till the day she came to his castle. Now as a Princess in Inuyasha and his brother's home. She finds a new love, A new life, and secrets she was never suppose to know! R&R kagomeSesshomaru
1. Default Chapter

Gates of Jade

By Angel

(Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and part of this story does not belong to me some ideas came from a book I once read but most is mine.)

Chapter 1 Runaway horse

I was alone in the forest near fire bade, my village, when the earth trembled beneath my feet. As I dropped to the green hard forest floor the basket I had been so careful with toppled down beside me, scattering the herbs I had so carefully picked. Flattening myself against the ground, I crept beneath a fringe of cedar trees and studied the meadow beyond. Tulips, Roses, and sunflowers, gently bent to the light breeze. Bees glided from clover to clover as the thundering hoof beats came ever closer.

I recalled my father's reminder. "Be careful, Kagome," he'd warned when I'd set out that noon. "Times being what they are, you can't trust strangers or solders." I had heard many stories about King Tamans soldiers and how they fed off villages, leaving the villages more barren of food, than when the soldiers had arrived.

My father and I had enough trouble putting food on our table. The herbs I had gathered earlier where meant to help quench the starve in our hungry bellies. I wouldn't give them up with out a fight even if it meant the death of me. Pressed to the soggy, muddy ground, I kept watch waiting to see who would come by.

In the meadow, Packs of barking hounds ran by, noses to the ground. My skin prickling ever so slightly. What if they caught my scent? But luckily, I was downwind, and they were intent on tracking a scent the length of the meadow.

I started to lift my aching body of the ground only to throw it harshly back when a legion of horses galloped past, the riders looking elegant in their gold, silver, velvet plumed hats. Four ponies pulled a gold cart in which a silver haired man sat tall his gaze fixed on the chase. A few riders were dressed in black from head to toe while other wore only hats or scarves with black.

The passing of the king had been mourned all over the country, his life coming to tragic end only months ago. He had been a good ruler but now his eldest son had taken over. "For the glory of Japan, for the glory of the Sun King!" one of the soldiers yelled.

I drew a quick breath. That meant that had been the new kings' hunting party and that was the king himself. As quickly as the hunting party had appeared they disappeared, the earth rumbling softly at their departure.

The Sun King himself had ridden by me. I trembled, if I lived in the royal house hold I would be a princess or a duchess, I knew in my teeth life would be heaven. But my life was anything but royal. Everyday was a struggle to make do.

Seven Years ago when I was ten my mother had died from pneumonia, if we had been royal then maybe Mama might have lived. The winter of 1709 was hard for all of us; everything froze from the crops to the livestock. Rumors spread that even the castle was beginning to have breakdowns. As our luck would have it after the bitter and deadly cold came a famine, killing some that had survived winter.

At least I had some of my mother's clothes. But her once Beautiful embroidered blouse was now dirt gray, Her long once beautiful blue skirt had torn and been repatched every year to fit my tiny yet growing frame. I was tiered wearing the same stuff for months on end. My father didn't notice. He was to kind hearted; he would treat anyone even if they couldn't pay.

My father was a wonderful man, Sweet and kindhearted. I sat there thinking about how selfish I had been minutes earlier. It was still nice to day dream though. I stood up brushing my self off.

If I lived at court I would have a dress for each day of the year, each with a rich fabric. Everyday I would ride in a glided coach, every evening I would charm my many suitors and then dance the night away in his arms. I sat the basket down beside, then curtsied and bowed my head to an imaginary courtier. As I bowed my head scarf fell off my raven hair tumbling down beside me.

Short blasts of air and a loud snort let me know I was not alone. I spun around my hair flying widely with out the scarf; I braced myself for an attack. But instead a few short feet away was an ebony horse prancing in an arc. His nostrils flared with each breath his eyes where opened as wide as shutters. Sweat lathered his muscular neck, chest, and flanks.

His bridle was trimmed in royal blue and gold, and leather rungs hung loose. On his back sat a cherry wood carved saddle, much too rich design for a peasant's horse. "Quite sweet horse it's alright." I said. I used the same voice when I helped my father work on scared children with broken limbs. "Now boy calm down." I continued gently but calmly.

If I showed fear he would know it and run. He pawed at the ground, tossing his head up as far as the breast strap would allow him too. I had to catch him and return him to his rightful owner, but if I stepped towards him I feared he would bolt and run. So instead I deliberately turned my back on him. Pretending to enjoy the calming scene of the meadow below.

I placed my hands behind my back and waited, soon I felt a gentle nudge letting me know he had fallen for it. Slowly I turned the wildness in the horse's eyes gone. I gently grasped his reins and rubbed his damp neck, "Now, what shall I do with you?" The vision of a reward playing through my head. A scream for help brought me back into the real world.

A women's faint, pained voice called from the shadows of the forest. "Help please!" she called "help! Please, help!"

(AN/ Authors Notes)

Hey it's me again,

Ok so I'll be updating soon. Tell me what you think it will get better. Also who is this woman and how will she help kagome's life? Stay tuned!

Angel


	2. Unexpected

Gates of Jade

(Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and the idea came from the book Gates of Gold by Mary Casanova but it doesn't follow the book completely read and see)

Chapter 2 Unexpected

(An/Authors note: review answer's are at the bottom.)

* * *

The woman's cries continued but I saw no one. A nightingale darted over my head, and then disappeared into the shadows. "Hello?" I called. "Hello? Where are you?" A slight moan was my only reply. The moans of pain went on and I followed them deep into the forest. I came to a sudden stop as we reached the edge of a steep hill, roots, and other odd things sticking out of the ground all the way down.

I slowly lowered my self down coming to a stop next to a mass of sky blue kimonos. The silky material lay ripped on her right shoulder as it lay at an awkward angle. This condition was nothing new to me; I had watched my father treat many people with broken or dislocated limbs before.

Her raven hair had come on pinned and had rolled down to gently sit on top her shoulders. Her porcelain face was contorted with pain. "My father is a doctor; I'll go get him for you." For a minute she opened her piercing green eyes but quickly closed them again, nodding her head ever so slightly. I debated riding the horse to get my father, but being accused of stilling a nobles horse was not on my to do list.

* * *

I rushed as quickly as I could back up the hill praying that the women would be safe from wolf's that had been seen recently. I retraced my steps as quickly as I could through the forest. Finally I reached the place I called home. I burst through the door to find my father deep in the book in his hands. In one big swoop of breath I told him all that had happened moments earlier.

I told him about the horse and the noble women lying at the bottom of the hill. He looked surprised but followed my every word with a patient face. "Papa we have to help her!" I practically screamed. My father walked over to where he kept his medical devise. Coughs racked his already weak body as he reached for the medical bag he always kept close by. He sat down the bag as I impatiently watched him wash his hands as he always did before treating a patient. "Papa," I said growing annoyed at the time span. "The woman doesn't care what you look like."

My father scolded me with a look that told me to calm down and be quit. He didn't rule our house like so many other fathers did with beatings and yelling. His gentle heart wouldn't allow it. Several people in the village told him I would be come a spoiled brat if he didn't do something, but he told them my heart was too pure.

"It's better for her health, if my hands are clean." he said drying them on a towel. Gathering up all his things we started out, me practically running down the path. When I came to the still scattered remains of my basket I took a sharp left turn knowing the women was very close. "This way papa," I said. He caught up with seconds later as I stopped at the edge of the hill.

* * *

Without a second glance my father started walking down the edge slowly to avoid slipping. He kneeled beside the woman a look of shock, but yet relief passed through her emerald green eyes. My father gentle touched every place on her arm; tears strolled down her face as she tried to keep from screaming. Some called my father crazy but I knew differently.

"Stay still and try to relax your highness." he said in that calming voice. He looked up me and nodded his head indicating he needed my help. "Hold her shoulders kagome don't let go." he said softly so as not to frighten the poor women at my feet. We rolled the woman onto her back, as I gently held her shoulders to the ground.

Her teeth chattered from the coldness the pain caused. "This will hurt for only a moment your highness." he said. I looked back down at the porcelain face so this must be the queen. I suddenly became nervous afraid of what would happen if my father injured her more. With an experience doctor as my father was I didn't worry too much but I still knew the punishment would be horrifying.

I heard a slight popping noise and as the woman's screams slow downed I knew he was finished and let go. For many minutes that felt like hours the women laid there just blinking not moving expect to breath. Finally she sat up with a small smile across her face. "Thank you kind sir for all your help." she said as she moved her shoulder a bit to work out a kink. My father helped the women to her feet and as she stood I was finally able to see the crest of the king on the back of her kimonos.

"Its still sore...but...you truly have done a miracle this day." she said. My father only nodded in response to her words. I looked from her to my father wondering how he knew it was the queen without seeing the crest. But of course none in our village had clothes as fine as the ones the women wore.

* * *

The women turned to me with her startling green eyes, " Thank you as a reward I will grant your father a wish that I will grant." she turned back to my father as he looked from me to her. "I wish for one thing and one thing only." he said tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Take my daughter with you and give her a place at court as a princess or duchess so that she will not have to live the life of a peasant." She looked at me with a bit of kindness in her eyes.

"What's your name child." she said. "My name is Kagome Higrushai Madame" (help how you spell her last name?) I said. "Well I see you do have manners, can you read and write?" she asked me. "Yes your highness." I said not wanting to look her straight in the eye. "You will make the perfect princess I'm sure my son will love to me you." she spoke as though we had been friends for years. "Yes your highness." I said bowing my head a little. "O no, please call me izayo, if we are to be friends you must call me that." she said

"Yes your high...I mean izayo." I spoke her name, weird to me. Come, come we can't be late for dinner hope on and I will take you to where we are staying. I looked back at my father who was by now coughing and crying. "Father I will miss you so much." I said, throwing my arms around him. "as I you kagome." he said returning the embrace.

With one last goodbye I sat behind the queen as we rode off towards the castle. I waved to my father till we where out of sight tears streaming down my face. "Do not worry dear your father will be fine, and you will get to live in the place where you shall meet my two sons, inuyasha, and shessourma. (ws?)" She said babbling on as we rode."

As she confides to talk I couldn't help but wonder what this feeling was welling up inside me. Something big was about to happen, something at the time I didn't know. But a secret I was never supposed to know was about to revile it's self to me.

* * *

(An/ Authors note)

Ok I would like thank everyone for reviewing this story thanks so much I hope you like the second chapter!

Bye,

Angel


	3. A discovery and a ballroom dance

Gates of Jade

By Angel

Chapter 3 a discovery and a ball room dance.

* * *

After riding for wait seemed like hours my poor legs were starting to fall asleep. We rode through meadows then forest then meadows again and again. I was used to walking everywhere I went so riding on the horse caused many pains in many places.

My sore legs soon became the last thing on my mind as a dozen soldiers circled around us. They soon discovered it was the queen and rode back to alert her son the sun king.

As the horse clopped into the court yard my heart gave several small leaps. Flowers of every kind were blooming all around us. The sun was low as the horses hoofs clicked over the cobblestones.

If this was the hunting palace with beautiful carved fountains, waterfalls, and colors only found in the rainbow then I couldn't begin to imagine what the palace at Tokyo must be like. Izayoi rode to a wood building and quickly pulled the horse to a stop. Slowly I dismounted not wanting to injury my muscle's anymore than what the felt like.

A handler with sandy brown hair came out and took the reins from Izayoi as he stared at me. I lowered my head trying to hide the blush that had appeared. To my left a screen door slammed open as the man I had seen earlier riding with the hunting party stepped out. I was captive by his golden eyes but the held such a cold look I quickly looked elsewhere.

* * *

"Mother where have you been?" he said his voice as cold as his eyes. "Don't worry dear I fell from my horse, but this young princess here was kind enough to stop." She said a lie hiding behind the smile she wore. "Her doctor treated me and I feel so much better."

He looked me up and down his gaze almost turning me into an ice cube.

"If she is a princess, why does she wear the clothes of a peasant?" he asked looking from his mother to me.

"Because dear she was sent away from her palace its to dangerous for her to stay there, so I offered her a place to stay, but when I found her she was in hiding." her voice still the calm cheer as she spoke to him her face never once faltered.

He looked back at me once before calling to a servant "show princess ...?" he looked towards me as I quickly spoke.

I said as I gave a curtsy. He nodded once to show he heard and then looked back at the servant. "Show princess Kagome to her room and prepare new clothes for her to wear." with the last word out of his mouth he soon disappeared leaving me with the servant.

* * *

"I'm sango." a voice spoke behind me. I turned to see a girl my age with long brown chestnut hair pulled back in a lose ponytail. "Please follow me princess." she began to walk but I quickly stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Please call me kagome." I said as I watched a small smile spread across her face. She began to walk back towards the palace as I followed.

Sango led me through a maze of hallways each one different than the last. One of quartz, then ruby, then marble, each one a different theme. I looked at each painting or piece of art we passed.

There where so many each more beautiful than the last, so that I could hardly breath. Soon we reached to tall oak doors that where hastily swung open as I was stripped of all my clothing.

I was then pushed into a rather large tub of steaming water, something of which I had never done before. When I lived at home I would always bath in the river. My skin soon turned the color of freshly bloomed pink roses as I finally relaxed watching maids run around. "A bath is always helpful to calm one nerves after a long day." said an old maid that was lathering my hair with something that smelled like fresh rain.

"Yes, especially when a body is so dirty you can hardly tell if it's a boy or girl." said another. I began to blush after she finished speaking which caused some of the maids to giggle lightly. One of the younger maids spoke up saying " ah but too much water will bring ill health." which was quickly shushed by the older women.

* * *

A woman that was old enough to be my great grandmother walked into the room, her gray hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. Her clothes that she wore looked to be that of a priestess. The maids quickly became quite and bowed their heads in respect as the woman stepped towards me. She looked me over with one eye the other covered by a black patch.

"Are ye the new princess here?" she asked her voice coming out a little rough. "Yes madam." I said nodding my head a little. The women came closer putting her hand on my head she began to chant. Her eye suddenly popped back open as she stumbled back a bit.

She looked me over once more before turning to the maids." stop standing there and go and fetch her some clothes." she barked out. After the maids had gone she turned back to me. "dear child did you know you have the power of a miko?" she asked. I slowly shook my head trying to take in the words she said.

" Well then we will began your training soon, maybe in a couple of days once you have timed to get use to living her with us." she said as she slowly walked out of the room.

Soon maids began to reappear one carrying a nightgown with a night gale sown on the back. She quickly slipped it over my head as a robe was put around my shoulders.

Soon another maid enters and my hair was brushed and dried, no one said a word but quickly did their work and then showed me to my room.

I walked in through two giant cherry wood doors and looked around the softly lit room. In one corner there was a white desk with gold pictures carefully carved into it. In another corner was a giant red and white fluffy bed with a ton of pillows carefully placed on top. I walked over and climbed in snuggly down into the covers and soon was fast asleep.

* * *

(Dawn)

* * *

At dawn a gentle voice was my wake up call. I looked around the now brightly room with blurry eyes and soon spotted sango. She walked over to me handing me a small bundle. "Here put this on," She handed me a kimono of dusty green silk with a light blue obi, both having little birds and flowers sown all over. I looked over the beautiful detailed work and watched as the silk shimmered in the early morning light.

"This is so pretty you must be mistaken it can be for me." I said never taking my eyes of the kimono. Sango giggled as she helped me stand up, "This was made just for you last night." she said pulling the nightgown of my head. I slowly pulled the kimono on feeling the way silk glided over my skin. Sango helped me wrap the obi around in a fashionable way.

"Come over to the desk and let me fix you hair." she said as she pulled my hand over. I sat down and looked into the mirror my face looked nothing like it had before. She quickly brushed my hair out for me then told me I was suppose to meet the queen for tea in a hour, until then I could roam around.

Sango left the room soon after, I was quickly out the door looking up and down the long hallway. Taking several turns I soon found my self walking into what looked like a large ballroom. I had heard people talk about the grand ball rooms, and the dances that where held here. Soon I found my self dancing around the ball room with and imaginary courtier.

What I didn't know was that I was being watched. Soon after I finished my dance I heard clapping coming form behind me. I spun around only to be met with amber eyes. Thinking it was sesshoumaru I quickly looked away, but as I glanced back I noticed dog ears that were not there before.

I stepped back from the person and took a better look, and soon recognized him as the queen's younger son. I curtsied to him and he looked at me with an amused look. "Great ball room dancing, I haven't seen that much talent since the duke stepped on the duchess toe." he said giving me a smirk. My eyes grew wide with anger as he insulted me.

"Well I doubt you could do much better!" I said back surprising him and successfully wiping the smirk from his face. He grabbed my hand as we spun around dancing to the music in our minds when a loud noise made us come to a stop.

We looked up into the balcony to see no other than Izayoi watching us with a twinkling in her eye.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers! here's a few if your name isn't here just know that I thank you to if you want you name posted please email me.

**red skyies, hAllOwEen, kagomeof, ALICIA, Ka-Youkai, Rebecca, Mysterious Flame, chickenmastah, Dark Magicin Grrl, MyLastFarwell, Catwomen, Magna - - lova, Anyone, Crazy tengu, Dan.d. kags, L.M. Frickendorffer, Auxana, AllyPrupleSky,Stefany,ye-1, and Animezing!**

**THANKS!**

Angel

* * *


	4. Something I never knew

Gates of Jade

Chapter 4: Something I never knew

By Angel

* * *

(Last time)

What I didn't know was that I was being watched. Soon after I finished my dance I heard clapping coming form behind me. I spun around only to be met with amber eyes. Thinking it was sesshoumaru I quickly looked away, but as I glanced back I noticed dog ears that were not there before.

I stepped back from the person and took a better look, and soon recognized him as the queen's younger son. I curtsied to him and he looked at me with an amused look. "Great ball room dancing, I haven't seen that much talent since the duke stepped on the duchess toe." he said giving me a smirk. My eyes grew wide with anger as he insulted me.

"Well I doubt you could do much better!" I said back surprising him and successfully wiping the smirk from his face. He grabbed my hand as we spun around dancing to the music in our minds when a loud noise made us come to a stop.

We looked up into the balcony to see no other than Izayoi watching us with a twinkling in her eye.

* * *

I blushed, his hand still intertwined with mine. I looked up at his face, his gold eyes full of embarrassment, but yet something else I didn't know yet. Izayoi walked gracefully down the steps and onto the dance floor the merriment still playing in her eyes. 

"I see you two have finally had a chance to met." she said looking at me and smiling. I looked back at her still embarrassed "I didn't know you where watching!" I said my voice cracking.

She giggled as I said this, "well I came to ask if you would like to have lunch with me and inuyasha but it seems you where having a better time with out me." She said. I couldn't help but giggle at the way Inuyasha's face turned bright pink. "I would love to have lunch with you." I said.

She smiled then turns, ushering me and inuyasha to follow her; we walked through a pair of double doors and out into what seemed like at first a small garden. The sun hitting my face I quickly looked around wanting to know every flower. Inuyasha looked at me amusement sketched across his face.

* * *

I stood straight again and began to walk leaving behind the most beautiful white rose I had ever seen. Walking beside him he whispered just low enough for me to hear. "You don't act like the other princess I have met, there is something different about you and I'm going to figure it out." 

My heart began to race and I hastily speed my feet to where I walked beside Izayoi. "I'm so glad you and my son are getting along." she told me in a hushed tone. "And by the way kagome, lady Kaede would like you to meet here after you are done eating she wants to begin your lessons as soon as possible."

"Alright Izayoi, by the way where am I suppose to meet her?" I asked. "Your body guard will escort you to your lesson's every day and today after lessons will show you around." she said still with a sparkle in her eye. She had something up her sleeve I just known it.

We arrived at a table surround by yellow tulips, across laid so much food my eyes even began to drool. Inuyasha pulled a chair out and Izayoi gracefully sat down. I began to pull my chair out when a hand stopped mine. I looked up at the amber eyes "must unlike in other." inuyasha repeated before pulling it out more.

* * *

I sat down trying to follow Izayoi's grace, but sadly my body had a different mission. As I sat down my knee hit the table top, successfully knocking over a cup of tea that fell to the ground. Inuyasha started laughing along with Izayoi while I bit my tongue from saying anything I shouldn't or screaming in pain. 

I got up limped over to the fallen cup and carefully picked it up sating it back onto the table top. Could this day get any worse I thought but sadly I didn't know how right I was.

* * *

(After lunch, Lesson time!) 

I followed behind the newly assigned body guard, he seemed to be a nice enough of guy maybe a little over zealous, but other than that he was okay.

(Flash back)

"_Kagome this is your body guard he will be taking you back and forth between lessons and watching over you when you decide to go out." Izayoi spoke as if he was there to serve. To me it felt more like a prison guard, maybe it want be so bad maybe we can be friends I thought._

_The guard walked over to me bowing low, "Princess Kagome, my name is Koga and it's an honor to be in your service." I nodded my head as he finished his talk flashing me a grin. _

_" If you will follow me I will show you were you are suppose to go." he said giving me one more grin before turning and walking slowly so that I could keep up._

(End flash back)

* * *

I walked behind him watching the high pony tail he kept his hair in swing back and forth. When he stopped I gracefully ran into his back successfully knocking him to the ground and giving me a headache that could have killed an Elephant. 

I remembered he was on the ground and offered him out my hand. He looked up at me as if I had grown a horn or third eye. He looked back at my hand as I shook it a little to get his attention. "I won't bite I promise." I said before grabbing his hand.

Once he was brought back up and standing he opened a small door for me. "This is the training room lady Kaede will be in soon." he said before bowing low and walking of shaking his head.

* * *

I turned into the room and was stunned at how huge it was. Candles placed at certain points gave the room a warm glow almost as if I was inside the sun itself. 

A bow and arrow lay in the middle of the room with a target at least 50 feet from it. I looked around making sure no one was looking and picked up the bow and an arrow.

My father had taught me how to shoot and arrow when I was little.

I took aim at the middle of the target, drawing back the arrow I gathered all the strength I had within me. Letting it go I watched as a blue light surround it almost seeming to consume the whole arrow.

The target disappeared as the first bit of light hit it; I dropped the bow on the ground my mouth hanging open as I watched the arrow disappearing a sparkling blue light.

I looked down at my hands wondering if that really had come me from me, as if reading my mind a voice sounded behind me. "Yes, child that was ye that did that don't ever doubt the power of a miko, no matter how small she may be." lady kaede stepped out from the shadows.

"We will now begin the lessons that have been passed down from generation to generation of Miko's including my self." she said while handing me a glowing pink jewel.

It started glowing even more as it touched my skin and soon I was engulfed in a pink light.

* * *

Ok yall this is it for today sorry I left it at a cliffie but I just got back from a friends house and I need sleep so till we meet again! 

Note: for disclaimer look in my profile! Thank you!

Angel

Also thanks to all my reviewers!

**Samurai Fish, Brenda, Sakrua, Dark Magician Grrl, Angel, I'm-Sakura-the-inu-hanyou, and Elizabeth! Thanks yall and to every one has reviewed my story before!**

**Angel**


	5. a new secret and illness

Gates of Jade

Chapter 5

By Angel

(Last time)

* * *

I took aim at the middle of the target, drawing back the arrow I gathered all the strength I had within me. Letting it go I watched as a blue light surround it almost seeming to consume the whole arrow.

The target disappeared as the first rays of light hit it; I dropped the bow on the ground my mouth hanging open as I watched the arrow disappearing in sparkling blue light.

I looked down at my hands wondering if that really had come me from me, as if reading my mind a voice sounded behind me. "Yes, child that was ye that did that, don't ever doubt the power of a miko, no matter how small she may be." lady Kaede stepped out from the shadows.

"We will now begin the lessons that have been passed down from generation to generation of Miko's including my self." she said while handing me a glowing pink jewel.

It started glowing even more as it touched my skin and soon I was engulfed in a pink light.

* * *

I awoke several hours later back in my room, my head throbbing in sudden pain whenever I tried to move. "Don't move to quickly child the effect is wearing off." a voice spoke gently beside me. "What do you mean the effect?" I asked back curious as to how I ended up in such pain.

"It was the jewel child it was searching your soul to see if it was pure enough." said kaedes as I now recognized her voice

"it turns out child ye are the strongest miko the jewel as ever encountered, ye fought it spell for more than 12 hours." said Kaede. "If worst comes to worst child, ye will guard the jewel from evil, but until that day you will train." she said. "Now rest child, until you feel strength." with that she left me.

I rolled over trying to sleep, but sadly I was unable to. I decide to walk more maybe that would clear my head; my feet hit the stone floor sending chills through out my fevered body. I walked to the cherry wood door slowly opening them so as not to alert anyone. My face poked out looking for any sign of life.

I walked down the hall my body still feeling slightly tried but nothing I couldn't handle. I hung my head lost in thought of what Kaede had said earlier. I didn't know I was being followed till a hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be resting girl?" A voice as cold as ice whispered into me ear, I spun around only to encounter ice gold eyes. It was sesshoumaru.

I bowed only to stumble a little, "I couldn't sleep Lord Sesshoumaru I thought I would come on a walk." I said trying hard to beat the glare of his eyes but failing.

"I will join you, I have to admit ever since you came to my castle I wanted to talk to you about something." he said as we contained on walking. "I was...a little put off when you told me your name." he said. "You see several years ago the ruler of the eastern land had a daughter named kagome when she was five he and his whole family disappeared."

I began to get nervous, why was he telling me this? "She was very little but would now have been your age, one more thing she would have been married to inuyasha in a month."

I stopped dead in my tracks all this was becoming to much for me, my knees buckled as the room started to spin; I heard my name called in a calm voice before all went dark.

* * *

I woke later; I must have slept for several hours for it was now dark outside. My stomach gave a loud protest for going so long without food. My door opened letting in a stream of light.

"Kagome, are you awake?" it was Inuyasha's voice. "I started to panic what if I was supposed to marry him, what if I was really a princess!

I tried to sit up, only to have my shoulder pushed back onto the silk sheets, " you should be resting kagome, your still not completely well." he said as he sat a bowl of soup next to me on the table.

"Thank you, but really I'm fine, I feel like I could run a mile." I said as I tried yet again to sit up. He pushed me down pinning my arms to the bed.

"You will not get out of this bed till I say so, and if you try to get up I will set guards outside your door." I pouted trying to cover up the blush that was spreading across my face as he was so close.

He let go of my arms and walked over to the door, "eat your soup and then get some rest, I'll come and check on you in the morning." with that he quickly closed the door leaving me to sigh and guzzle down my soup.

I fell asleep soon after, for a couple of hours later I woke. I looked out the doors that lead to the balcony; the moon shone brightly casting a spell around my room.

My feet somehow led me to the balcony where I sat just starting up at the moon and stars.

My mind wondering over the last few days, and how my live had changed so much, I felt happy but I still missed my father, and all my friends that had lived in the village. Colds and sickness where things I could handle, but homesickness was a whole other thing.

I broke down and started crying wishing once more to see my father and my perverted, but kind friend miroku, He was the village monk but he could never forget about women.

Our first meeting was one I would and never will forget...

* * *

(Flash back)

It was soggy and damp that afternoon, but I still hurried through the market gathering the medical supplies I had been sent to get. A flash of purple caught my eyes but I choose to ignore it.

I had just found a very rare item father needed for some of the medicine we made when I felt a hand clamp down on my back end. I turned around socking the person that would dare touch me.

When I looked down at the passed out person, I was surprised to see a monk. I began to panic releasing I had hit a monk made terror run through me.

I leaned down beside him trying to bring him back to the world, hoping he would understand when yet again I felt another hand on my butt.

I slapped him yet again, only to panic more. He set up and gave me a smirk. "You have a very fine back end my lady." of course he was slapped at again.

(End flash back)

* * *

New tears started to fall even if he was pervert he was a good friend. Someone picked me up off the ground and carried me back to my bed where I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ok yall I'm tired so have fun reviewing, I do not accept flames and if you flame me you will be flame backed! But you can offer helpful tips and for that I will be grateful!

Angel

Thanks to all my review! Also a bit of news I have a new boyfriend that's part of the reason I have not updated sooner. Don't worry I will start updating better now so don't panic!

Angel


	6. Caves of Ice

Gates of Jade

Chapter 6 Caves of Ice

BY angel maiden

Last time

I broke down and started crying wishing once more to see my father and my perverted, but kind friend miroku, He was the village monk, but he could never forget about women.

Our first meeting was one I would and never will forget...

(Flash back)

It was soggy and damp that afternoon, but I still hurried through the market gathering the medical supplies I'd been sent to get. A flash of purple caught my eyes but I choose to ignore it.

I had just found a very rare item father needed for some of the medicine we made when I felt a hand clamp down on my back end. I turned around socking the person that would dare touch me.

When I looked down at the passed out person, I was surprised to see a monk. I began to panic releasing I had hit a monk made terror run through me.

I leaned down beside him trying to bring him back to the world, hoping he would understand when yet again I felt another hand on my butt.

I slapped him yet again, only to panic more. He set up and gave me a smirk. "You have a very fine back end my lady." of course he was slapped at again.

(End flash back)

New tears started to fall even if he was pervert he was a good friend. Someone picked me up off the ground and carried me back to my bed where I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke an hour before dawn; my body felt like as if been kicked repeatedly. I rolled over hoping that sleep would once again come to me, but I had no such luck.

I stood from the warm silk sheets and walked over to the balcony door; quietly I opened them and looked out across the courtyard.

I had a perfect few to what some would call a training dojo. Sesshomaru stood on the mats swinging what appeared to be some kind of short blade sword. He wore only pants his muscle glistening with sweat.

I turned away if I was the princess everyone was talking about I was to be wed to inuyasha, how could I think such horrible thoughts? The door to my room began to open and I quickly walked back inside closing the balcony doors so the person could not see what I had.

"Kagome, I thought I would come and get you to see if you would like to come with us to go shopping in the village?"

Sango barged into the room, as I tried to act as innocent as possible.

"I guess, but who all is coming?"

I asked as I watched sango pull clothing from my closet.

"Oh, you know the usual; Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and maybe shippo."

My mouth dropped as clothes where tossed onto the floor.

"Miroku is here! Why did you not tell me sooner?"

Sango begin to laugh at me.

"So you know the pervert to, lord I think he has met every woman on earth."

I rushed to finish dressing not caring how I looked. We rushed down the hallway sango still buttoning or trying to button my dress as I ran.

There at the bottom of the steps stood inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and shippo all waiting patiently at least everyone but inuyasha who at this point was tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Miroku, I thought I would never see you again!"

I flung my self into his arms as I started crying.

"Kags...Kagome, how in the world did you get here?"

I stood up and looked up at his surprised face.

"It's a secret! Now how in the world did you get here your self?"

We walked off leaving four surprised people behind us, but not because miroku and me where friends.

"Kagome wait, your dress is still unbuttoned!"

Sango yelled my face turned red as miroku leaned back to look.

"Pervert!" I yelled slapping him in the face as sango ran to button the rest up.

We walked on as miroku caught up. "I'm sorry kagome, but you still have a beautiful backside!"

Sango slapped him upside the head as I turned beet red. Sesshomaru and inuyasha stepped up beside me. "How do you know the monk?" Sesshomaru asked.

I opened my mouth to tell the story when miroku beat me to it. "I was walking one day and met kagome in a local village. Of course, she thought I was the most handsome man she had ever met. We spent several happy nights together before I had to leave for a reason I still cannot talk of."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open as he looked at me with bulging eyes. "You mean that you… and…he…did that!"

"Of course not!" I yelled as I glared at a grinning monk.

"We met but I chose to ignore him so he rubbed my ass, which I slapped him for and ever since we have been friends that's it!"

"Ah, but kagome we could be so much more!"

I laughed as I skipped a head of the group "come on I want to get there before sunset!"

The village was full of people walking to get things needed for daily needs. Sango and miroku split off from the group going to look at some kind of weapons. Inuyasha walked off seeing his friends standing near a fountain.

Sesshomaru and I walked on. "Lets get something to eat I have not eaten all morning." I said as I pulled him off to one of the many tea shops set up.

The people in the shop when on with their business as if Sesshomaru came in here everyday. We sat down at a table in the back corner away from everyone else. I poked at the soup the server had sat before me.

"So Sesshomaru tell me about your self." My soup had lost my interest and he seemed far more interesting.

He glared at me before going back to sipping his tea. I nodded my head, "That all sounds so very exciting." He rolled his eyes.

"Woman are you…picking on this Sesshomaru?"

"The names Kagome and yes you seemed interesting but maybe I was wrong for once."

"You are always wrong women, when in the presence of Sesshomaru."

I got up and bowed to the royal pain in the ass. "I'm sorry your royal stick up the ass king, please forgive this low women for ever thinking you could carry a conversation."

I smirked at him before sitting back in my sit. "You are not like or princesses." He said as he eyed me over his cup.

"And you my lord or not like other kings." He nodded whatever I said passing for a complement.

"So I think you need some fun, come with me!" I grabbed him by his hand pulling him out of the restaurant our meal forgotten.

"What do you call fun women?" I laughed as I pulled him towards the lake.

"Come on Fluffs, you'll enjoy it I swear."

The woman who rented the boats just smiled as she let us pass. "Enjoy the boat ride your highness."

I laughed and looked back at the women, "That's Lord Fluffs!" The woman giggled before waving us off. I pushed off the dock watching Sesshomaru try and maintain his balance or what was left of it.

Slowly we begin to row to the spot I had discovered a while back a secret place on the lake no one knew of.

"Women stop dragging me along and tell me where we are going."

"Be patient your highness, you'll see." I smirked at him as he growled at being defied by someone lower than him. With much grumbling and a few short threats later we finally arrived at the caves. Every chance I had caught I had snuck up here to enjoy the beauty of them.

He seemed to be impressed he was speechless but of course with him it's hard to tell. The crystals that had formed on the wall of the caves sparkled in the afternoon sunlight causing the place to glow with a brilliant light.

"So this is where you run off too."

"Every chance I get." I smiled as he examined one of the many crystals.

"What do you think?" I eyed him carefully hoping for once to get a truthful answer from someone.

"It's very…Wonderful." I laughed he must have a hard time expressing himself.

"So Mr. Wonderful, Do you want to sneak up here tonight with me?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"It's a full moon tonight is it not?" I nodded hoping I would have company.

"I shall come along just to make sure you are not eaten by some wild beast."

I smirked, "I didn't know you cared lord fluff." He growled.

"Where do you come up with these annoying names?"

I just smiled skipping back to the boat, I had things to do if we where planning to come back tonight.

We rowed back towards the dock, talking about when and where to meet.

"So tonight at midnight down at the docks."

He nodded walking off back towards the castle, I shook my head I would make him open up if it was the last thing I did.

Racing back to where we where suppose to meet up I rejoined the group. Miroku with a fresh hand print on his face, sango all the while glaring at him. Inuyasha laughing at the two, While shippo sat on his shoulder with a lollipop cornered in his mouth.

Miroku smiled, "So where have you and Sesshomaru been all this time?"

"No where."

Sango looked over at me, "Well you two had to be somewhere I mean what where you doing the whole time?"

"Nothing."

I skipped ahead avoiding the questions the little group continued to throw at me. The others stopped following me and I was finally able to walk in peace.

Ok well that's all I'm sorry its been so long and I promise to have a new chapter out soon because I know this one is short. Bare with me I've been kind of busy as of late. Well enjoy the chapter I hope you like there will be more soon! Trust me!

Thanks for all the reviews Angel!


End file.
